


Truth or Dare

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Druck-works [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Cuties, Hickies, M/M, Truth or Dare, matteo passed somehow, party for abi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: They all wanted to play and sat down in a circle. They started off easy, daring each other to take shots, or make out with one another, and even strip off some clothes to exchange with someone else. But once they all realized that they haven’t mentioned Matteo and David in the game that much, every single dare and truth were directed at the two of them.OrThe boys and girls all play truth or dare, mainly targeting Davenzi





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr prompt (@veron104)

Abi was finished. Finally! Long weeks of exam taking were over. High school was over, which meant that all the stress, sleep deprivation, and worrying ended as well. The girls and boys all passed, including Matteo. Yes, you heard that right. Matteo did fairly well, considering his use pointless guessing strategies, using his cheat sheets he left in the bathroom, and studying while he was high. He was glad he didn’t have to repeat his last year, knowing that that would’ve sucked ass. And to celebrate them all passing, Matteo decided to throw a party at his place. He invited the girl squad, boy squad and David, obviously. The party started at 21:00, and it was 20:30 when Matteo buzzed the first person in. It turned out to be David, who gave his boyfriend a tight embrace and a quick peck. 

“Hey,” Matteo said, “you’re here early. Thirty minutes early, actually. Want to explain that to me?” Now he was smirking, just wanting David to admit he wanted to spend more time with him. 

“Well, I wanted to spend more time with you, and see if I could get you to myself, and because I know you love it when I’m here early.”

“Good point. Come in sweetie.”

David entered the flat, and was greeted by Mia, Hans, and Linn, before being told he needed to help, which he agreed to in a blink of an eye. So the two of them, Mia, Linn, and Hans finished placing the speakers, beer, vodka, and food out by the time it was 20:53. They were all joking around, teasing Matteo for being such a softie when he was near David, and even telling David, “Can you stay here? We love seeing him like this, this happy. And you’re the only one who does it the best! Please move in!”

This made David chuckle, and he gave his boyfriend’s shoulder a squeeze. Matteo smiled once again, and beamed brightly. “You guys are so fucking jealous, aren’t you? You guys all wish you had someone like David, which is why you want him to move in. Well newsflash: He is mine. Mine, okay? And you will never meet someone as good as him.”

By the time Matteo finished his David speech, David was full on blushing, and hiding his face in the crook of Matteo’s neck. Matteo loved when David did that, and his face beamed even more, if that was even possible. 

The others were all laughing at how in love the two were, which resulted in Matteo flipping them off, and them laughing even harder. They then started to buzz people in one by one. The boys all came together and greeted everyone inside. They all grabbed a beer and got the music turned on. Then, all the girls came, attacking David with hugs, because he finally shut the boys up about who was the best at video games. It was him of course, the competitive little one. Everyone was here, and the party could finally get started. 

At first, they all started taking shots of vodka, then over onto drinking beer, dancing like there was no one else in the room, and posting Instagram stories with their friends, most with a picture saying, “Can’t believe Matteo passed, Thanks, God, for working your magic and even having him throw a dope ass party”. Then, once they were all starting to get fairly tipsy, some drunk even, they decided to lower the music and play a game. Truth or dare, to be exact. 

They all wanted to play and sat down in a circle. They started off easy, daring each other to take shots, or make out with one another, and even strip off some clothes to exchange with someone else. But once they all realized that they haven’t mentioned Matteo and David in the game that much, every single dare and truth were directed at the two of them. 

Hanna noticed this first, and therefore, started it. “David, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to give Matteo a hickey, right in front of us.”

David didn’t seem phased by this at all. “Okay. Where do you want it?”

“Hmm. I’ll let you start off easy. Do it on his neck. But only if you dare.” She adds in the last part teasingly, and the message comes across. 

“When am I to back down from a dare? And better yet, who am I to back down from a dare?” He teased back. “Matteo, come here, give me your neck.”

Matteo complied and scooched closer to David, leaning his head back for easy access to his neck. “This is reminding me of that vampire drawing you gave me. Now you’re an actual vampire, babe, not a drawn one,” he said jokingly. 

“Oh, shut up!” David chuckled, and went for it. Matteo wasn’t expecting it that fast and gasped, eyes closing. His lips attached to Matteo’s neck and he started out with kissing the skin there. He did that about three times before sucking the skin. Matteo bit the inside of his mouth, not wanting to embarrass himself due to moaning at David’s touch. 

It’s been about a minute and David hasn’t detached himself from Matteo’s neck. He kept on sucking the skin there, stopping to kiss it and even lick it a bit. He was taking his dare very seriously. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pulled away from his boyfriend’s neck, cupped his face, and gave him a kiss. “There. All done, and very red.” He said, showing them all Matteo’s red mark on his neck, seemingly pleased with the job he did. Matteo rolled his eyes, but chuckled a little nonetheless. 

Then, Abdi came after them. “Matteo, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How’s the sex?” Abdi asked, receiving “are you stupid, don’t ask that” stares from everyone in the room. 

“Well, thanks for caring.” Matteo implied sarcastically. “It’s great. I mean, you should’ve seen him last night..” Matteo trailed off, with a smirk arising onto his lips. 

“Me? Really, Mr. Florenzi? You should’ve seen yourself!” David proclaimed. 

Matteo rolled his eyes, scoffing, before Mia added, “Well, you should’ve HEARD yourselves last night! I’m just saying, but now I’m starting to get jealous. And I’m taken!”

Everyone was a laughing disaster after Mia’s comment, and you couldn’t blame them. They couldn’t stop laughing, and didn’t plan on it anytime soon. They all continued to play truth or dare, once the laughter died down, and didn’t stop harassing the boys about their relationship. All in all, it was a fun night, a night to remember for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
